My Dad Was Dating My Best Friend
by inchan88
Summary: (Summary gagal)Sahabatnya sendiri mengejar cinta Daddy nya. Akankah sang Daddy menanggapi? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Baekhyun saat mengetahui hubungan keduanya? Harus kah ia mendukung hubungan tersebut demi kebahagiaan Daddy yang telah banyak berkorban untuk nya? [T18, Hunhan, chanbaek, kaisoo, Romance, Family]
1. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesuai pembicaraan siang itu, Jongin benar-benar mengajak Kyungsoo kencan, dan Kyungsoo pun menyanggupinya. Lagipula apa salahnya menerima ajakan Jongin sesekali, siapa tau menyenangkan. Begitulah pikir Kyungsoo saat itu, tapi-

"Katanya mau mengajaku kencan? kenapa kita malah kesini?" Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya saat ini mereka ada di sebuah kave, ia kira Jongin akan membawanya kemana gitu, ketempat-tempat keren atau apa, tak taunya hanya di sebuah kave untuk makan siang.

"Kita harus makan siang terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi tenaga Kyungie, sudah tak sabar ya ingin berkencan dengan ku? makan siang berdua juga termasuk kencan loh," ucap Jongin seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kalau makan siang berdua disebut kencan, harusnya yang romantis dong, tapi ini?" ucap Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo merajuk hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Kau tau Kyungie? kita ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja, kau merajuk karena aku yang sebagai kekasihmu tak berlaku romantis," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum bodoh.

Blush

'Hwaaa benar juga kata Kai, aku seperti merajuk pada pacarku sendiri,' wajah Kyungsoo pun memerah seketika begitu menyadari itu.

"A-aku tak merajuk, lagi pula tak mungkin kita pacaran," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain.

"Mungkin saja, kenapa tidak?" ucap Jongin seraya megerlingkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"A-ada seseorang yang kusuka," ucap Kyungsoo yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh? s-siapa orang beruntung itu?" tanya Jongin dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Daddy?"

"Hah? Daddy? jadi namanya Daddy?" ucap Jongin seraya menundukan kepalanya, gurat kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Bukan itu Kai, itu Daddy nya Baekhie kan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memicingkan matanya di sudut kave. Jongin pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, tapi saat ia menegok ada banyak orang disana karena suasana kave sangat ramai saat ini.

"Yang mana Kyungie? ada banyak orang disini, lagipula aku belum pernah bertemu Daddynya Baekhyun," tanya Jongin seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu yang dipojokan memakai kemeja putih dasi merah marun," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk Sehun yang ada di sudut kave.

"Oh Ahjussi albino itu?" tanya Jongin seraya memicingkan matanya guna melihat lebih wajah orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Kai! dia itu Daddy tampan bukan Ahjussi albino, Ais! aku kesana dulu ya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan antusias lalu bergegas menghapiri Sehun.

"Loh Kyung? mau kemana? Ais,!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal karena ditinggal oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja.

0

0

"Daddy!" sapa Kyungsoo antusias lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan Sehun.

"Eh? Kyungsoo? dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Bersama teman Daddy, Daddy sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Oh! Daddy baru saja makan siang bersama klien, orangnya baru saja pergi, lalu mana temanmu Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun seraya mengedarkan padangannya.

"Itu Daddy, yang memakai kemeja hitam," tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah Jongin.

"Emm Pacar?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat Jongin yang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Eh? b-bukan Daddy, hanya teman sekolah kok," sangkal Kyungsoo seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Benarkah? padahal kalian terlihat cocok loh? panggil dia kemari, Daddy ingin berkenalan dengannya," pinta Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Blush

'C-cocok dari mananya? aku kan maunya sama Daddy,' iner Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Eh? Daddy mau berkenalan?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, teman Kyungsoo temannya Baekhie juga kan?" ucap Sehun seraya menganggukan kepalanya diserta senyum tipis.

'Waah tampan sekali, Senyumnyaa uhh!' iner Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Emm b-baiklah Daddy," dengan sedikit ragu Kyungsoo pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin. Tak menunggu lama Jongin sudah ada didepan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Oh, silahkan duduk," ucap Sehun mempersilahkan Jongin bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan ogah-ogahan Jongin pun akhirnya mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Temannya Kyungie? perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun, Daddynya Baekhyun," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis. Sehun sangat tau kalau remaja didepannya ini terlihat tak suka padanya, mungkin cemburu.

"Kai," bisik Kyungsoo seraya mencubit perut Jongin saat temannya itu diam saja saat ditanya oleh Sehun.

"Aww, ais Kim Jongin," ucap Jongin dengan nada ketus seraya mengusap perutnya yang dicubit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar nada ketus Jongin langsung menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Sementara Jongin terlihat tak peduli dengan peringatan Kyungsoo.

"M-maaf Daddy, dia memang seperti itu, menyebalkan," ucap Kyungsoo yang sedikit tak enak hati dengan Sehun.

"Ahaha tak apa Kyungie, sepertinya dia cemburu padaku," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh geli. Sementara Jongin langsung menatap Sehun tajam, dia merasa kekehan Sehun seperti mengejeknya.

"C-cemburu? dia bukan siapa-siapaku Daddy, mana mungkin dia cemburu," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mempoutkan bibirnya dan melirik Jongin dengan sinis.

Nyuut

Jongin tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia menundukan kepalanya pasrah. Kekecewaan Jongin terlihat jelas di mata Sehun, dan ia sangat mengerti bahwa Jongin sepertinya mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Hemm padahal kalian terlihat cocok loh, Daddy sangat merestui kalau kau pacaran dengannya Kyungie," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh geli melihat dua remaja didepannya yang menunjukan ekspresi berbeda.

"Daddy!" Kyungsoo pun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Eh? benarkah itu Ahjussi? kami cocok?" Jongin yang tadinya mendung kini mendadak cerah mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Tentu saja, kalian sangat serasi bila bersama," ucap Sehun seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Wah pengamatan Ahjussi memang bagus," ucap Jongin seraya menatap Sehun takjub.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu mengapa tak jadian saja? Daddy merestui loh," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Wahh t-terima kasih Ahjussi, terima kasih," ucap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar seraya meraih tangan Sehun dan menjabat tangannya dengan erat. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli menanggapinya. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Emm, m-maaf ya Ahjussi, tadi aku sudah berlaku tak sopan," ucap Jongin seraya memijit tengkuknya disertai cengiran bodahnya.

"Santai saja, oh! sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali, nikmati waktu kencan kalian, dah Kyungie, titip Kyungsoo ya nak Jongin," ucap Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Jongin pelan sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar kave.

"Siap Ahjussi, hati-hati," pekik Jongin seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Dah Daddy!" Kyungsoo pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan nada ceria.

Mereka sepertinya tak peduli saat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin kita kencan kemana?" tanya Jongin seraya mengerlingan matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mana kutahu, kau kan yang mengajakku," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo lucu sekali," ucap Jongin seraya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kai!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

000

Sepulangnya dari sekolah Luhan dilanda rasa bosan. Orang tuanya belum kembali dari China yang membuatnya terpaksa dirumah hanya ditemani oleh seorang asisten rumah tangga, tukang kebun, sopir dan satpam. Mau pergi jalan-jalan ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah, jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah bergulung-gulung diranjangnya.

"Aha! aku mengirim pesan ke Daddy tampan saja, tapi mengganggu tidak ya jam segini?" gumam Luhan seraya melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 14.15.

"Aku kirim saja deh, mengganggu tidaknya itu urusan nanti, yang penting aku harus berusaha terlebih dahulu," putus Luhan kemudian dengan hati yang mantap.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Siang Daddy, Daddy sedang kerja ya? Hwaiting!_ ]

 _Send..._

 _Terkirim!_

"Balas Daddy please!" gumam Luhan seraya menangkup ponselnya dengan kedua tangan, seolah tengah menyembah sesuatu.

5 _menit kemudian_.

Triing!

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Siang Luhan, iya Daddy sedang membaca beberapa dokumen, ada apa? kesepian lagi?_ ]

"Eh? memangnya aku terlihat seperti gadis kesepian ya? hiii" Luhan merinding sendiri membayangkan dirinya sebagai gadis kesepian yang haus akan kasih sayang dan belaian seperti gadis kebanyakan diluar sana yanv kurang perhatian orang tua.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Lulu_ _bukan gadis kesepian Daddy ~ (pout), Lulu hanya bosan saja, apa Lulu mengganggu?_ ]

 _Triing!_

From: Daddy tampan :3 [ _Haha bukan itu maksud Daddy, kalau bosan dirumah kenapa tak pergi keluar saja? ajak Baekhie saja pasti dia senang_ ]

"Ajak Baekhie? mau keluar saja malas," gumam Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Lulu inginnya jalan-jalan sama Daddy, berdua, tanpa Baekhie_ ]

Send...

"Aaaaaaa! apa yang ku lakukan," Luhan panik sendiri setelah menekan tombol send.

Sementara Sehun yang masih dimeja kerjanya hanya terkekeh geli saat membacanya.

Triing!

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Wow! ajakan kencan nih? Lulu mulai nakal ya? mulai berani_ ]

Luhan cepat-cepat membuka pesannya.

"Unmm, Daddy bilang aku nakal, hik, tapi~ kekeke," muncul seringaian dibibir Luhan. Sudah terlanjur, ia tak bisa mundur lagi, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Lulu nakalnya hanya sama Daddy, tak keberatan kan Dad? (puppy eye)_ ]

"Oh!" Sehun sedikit terkejut saat membaca pesan dari Luhan yang kelewat berani itu. Ia benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Triing!

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Emmmm_ ]

Mendapat balasan yang tak jelas dari Sehun, Luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Daddy keberatan ya? (pout)]_

Luhan sedikit was-was, ia sangat cemas kalau seandainya Sehun merasa terganggu.

Sementara Sehun yang ada dikantornya tampak bimbang harus menjawab apa.

"Huhh! apa tak apa Xiuminnie? tapi dia hanya anak kecil, apa kau merestui?" gumam Sehun seraya memandangi bingkai foto mendiang istrinya.

Sepertinya Sehun mulai tergoda dengan rayuan Luhan. Sebagai pria dewasa tentu itu bisa saja terjadi padanya, ada kalanya ia akan merasa jenuh akan kesendiriannya selama ini.

"Maaf Xiuminnie," ucap Sehun lalu segera memencet tombol Send.

 _Triing!_

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Ingin jalan-jalan kemana?_ ]

"Wahh Daddy mau! Yeiiiii!" Luhan pun terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun.

"Oke tenang Luhan, tenangkan dirimu," gumam Luhan seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Serius Daddy mau?_ _(Puppy eye)_ ]

Triing!

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Iya Lulu, jadi Lulu maunya kemana?_ ]

"Aaaaaaaa, emm kemana ya? emm? Ah iya!" Luhan terkekeh sendiri saat akan menulis pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Ke KUA Daddy_ _Lulu siap_ ]

Sementara Sehun yang mendapat balasan absurt dari Luhan tampak mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

 _Triing!_

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Hah? Apa itu KUA lu?_ _Daddt tak pernah dengar kalau dikorea ada nama tempat KUA?_ ]

"Ehehe," Luhan terkekeh sendiri seperti orang sinting, lalu segera menulis pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Hehe Lulu juga tak tau Daddy, kalau di Indonesia itu tempat pendaftaran bagi pasangan yang mau menikah Daddy (Blush)_ ]

"Woww! dia mengajakku menikah? agresif sekali," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh pelan. Sehun jadi gemas membayangkan wajah Luhan yang bersemu merah.

 _Triing!_

From : Daddy tampan :3 [Oh! Lulu agresif sekali, Serius mau ke KUA?]

"Aaaaaa! mau mau, tapi jangan sekarang Daddy, biar lulu Lulus Sekolah dulu oke? setelah lulus ayo kita nikah" gumam Luhan sinting sebelum membalas pesannya.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Lulu menyerah Daddy, wajah Lulu sudah seperti tomat matang, sekarang serius Daddy, lulu ingin pergi ke sungai Han, Namsan tower, dan Lotte World bersama Daddy, tapi kalau Daddy ingin mengajak Lulu bulan madu ke Bali Lulu mau banget_ ]

Speechless, itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat ini, semakin diladeni Luhan semakin berani dan Agresif. Sehun gemas sendiri jadinya.

 _Triing!_

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Emm Daddy rasa Kita ke sungai han saja dulu, nanti sore jam 17.00 Daddy jembut, kirim alamat Lulu ya_?]

Kalau tak diakhiri pasti Luhan akan semakin menjadi, jadi Sehun putuskan untuk menemani Luhan ke sungai Han saja. Apalagi saat melihat beberapa dokumen yang tergeletak dimeja yang sejak tadi ia abaikan gara-gara meladeni Luhan.

To : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Siap Daddy, janji Loh! Lulu tunggu_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Daddy tampan :3 [ _Oke Lulu cantik, dandan yang manis ya~_ ]

"Huhh!" Sehun tak tau apakah keputusannya menerima ajakan Luhan benar tau tidak. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

TBC

Aku baca berulang-ulang, kok bahasanya agak rancu ya, adakah yang masih menunggu ini? kalau ada, bisakah memberi aku masukan? mana yang harus ku perbaiki? tapi jangan memintaku pakai bahasa baku ya? aku angkat tangan T-T.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sehun tampak membongkar isi lemarinya guna mencari baju yang kiranya pas di pakai untuk jalan bersama Luhan. Ia sampai mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak banyak baju santai yang ia miliki. Karena tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Sehunpun memilih mengenakan sweater lengan panjang warna merah marun dan jeans yang tak terlalu ketat, tak terlalu terlihat muda tapi juga tak terlalu tua, sangat pas dengan usianya kini.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kulakukan? kenapa sampai repot-repot memilih baju, aku kan hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan, ingat Sehun dia hanya anak kecil," gumam Sehun pelan seraya mengacak rambut bagian belakang dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah mengapa ia merasa geli pada dirinya sendiri, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menggelengkan kepala.

"Daddy mau kemana?"

"Oh ya ampun! Baby~ kau mengagetkan Daddy," Sehun berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah ada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Daddy mau pergi kencan ya? wangi sekali?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? b-bukan, Daddy tak pergi kencan Baby, Daddy hanya ingin bertemu klien," Sehun terpaksa berbohong karena tak ingin Baekhyun tau kalau dia akan jalan bersama Luhan sementara Luhan sendiri melarangnya mengajak Baekhyun, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau sampai putrinya tau.

"Bertemu klien jam segini? ini kan bukan jam kantor lagi Daddy, Daddy bohong ya?" Baekhyun tampak mengeryitkan alisnya, ia sedikit tak percaya mendengar alasan Sehun.

"Ini memang bukan acara formal, hanya obrolan santai sambil membahas proyek yang akan kami garap bersama," ucap Sehun lagi berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tak bisakah Baekhie ikut? Baekhie tak mau di rumah sendiri, Baekhie janji tak akan mengganggu," ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf sayang, untuk kali ini tak bisa, mungkin lain waktu, tentunya Daddy harus bicara dulu dengan klien Daddy sebelum itu," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Huft! baiklah, tapi pulangnya bawakan Baekhie oleh-oleh ya Daddy?" ucap Baekhyun seraya memandang Sehun penuh harap.

"Apapun untuk putri Daddy yang manis? Daddy sudah sangat terlambat, pergi dulu ya," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak sayang rambut Baekhyun lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bahkan Daddy memakai baju yang santai sekali, apa tak terlalu santai memakai baju seperti itu untuk bertemu klien?" gumam Baekhyun pelan seraya menuju kamarnya.

000

Sehun tertegun, di depannya kini Luhan terlihat lebih cantik dan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Namun tak hanya itu, penampilan Luhan saat ini sedikit lebih dewasa dari biasanya. Rambutnya kini dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, ditambah dress putih motif bunga warna merah dengan kerutan di pinggangnya yang panjangnya 5cm di atas lutut. Lalu dilapisi dengan blazer polos warna putih gading di luarnya. Luhan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik di mata Sehun.

"Daddy, Lulu tau kalau lulu cantik, tapi kita harus segera berangkat," ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah saat Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh! ehmm oke, kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Sehun seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Setelah Luhan masuk ke mobilnya dengan malu-malu dan duduk di samping kemudi, ia pun bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya membelah kesunyian menuju keramaian kota Seoul.

"Ehmm, kelamaan menunggu ya?" Sehun tampak berdehem sebentar guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering lalu melirik kearah Luhan yang menundukan wajahnya malu-malu.

"T-tidak Daddy, Lulu baru beberapa menit saja menunggu," bohong besar, jelas-jelas tadi Luhan standby di ruang tamunya 1 jam sebelum Sehun datang. Ia terlalu bersemangat hanya karena akan pergi kencan(?) dengan Sehun.

"Kau manis dengan baju itu Luhan," ucap Sehun seraya mengerling kearah Luhan. Biasanya wanita suka dipuji tentang penampilannya kan? termasuk mendiang istrinya dulu, begitulah pikir Sehun saat ini.

"D-daddy juga tampan dengan sweater itu," ucap Luhan seraya melirik Sehun. Tak usah ditanya lagi seberapa merah wajah Luhan saat ini, ia benar-benar sudah merah hingga menjalar sampai ketelinga.

"Daddy memang tampan Luhan, buktinya Daddy sudah laku dan punya satu putri," ucap Sehun dengan nada jenaka. Ia sangat tau kalau Luhan sangat gugup saat ini.

"Enmm, Daddy memang selalu tampan di mata Lulu," ucap Luhan lagi seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Oh! ternyata Luhan pinter gombal ya? jadi sekarang mau ke sungai Han atau ke KUA?" Melihat Luhan yang malu-malu tapi agresif itu, Sehun semakin gencar ingin menggodanya terus.

"KUA Daddy! cus langsung ke Bali bulan madu," balas Luhan lagi tapi tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Haha kau lucu Luhan," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh garing. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Luhan saat ini. Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara keduanya. Hingga tak terasa 20 menit terlewati dan merekapun tiba di sana lalu segera mencari tempat yang pas untuk melihat keindahan yang akam mereka lihat nanti.

"Kita duduk di sini saja ya, sebentar lagi lampu-lampu di sana akan dinyalakan, kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini" ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk jembatan yang ada di seberang sana.

"Enmm," Luhan pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tak lama berselang, lampu-lampu jembatan itu menyala bersamaan dengan air mancur yang keluar dari jembatan itu dan memancarkan warna warni pelangi yang indah.

"Waaaah itu keren sekali Daddy," ucap Luhan girang seraya berdiri dan terlonjak-lonjak senang.

Sehun juga ikut terpukau melihat keindahan yang dipancarkan dari lampu dan air terjun itu, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat ia melirik kearah Luhan dan melihat wajah gembira itu, entah mengapa Luhan terasa lebih indah dibandingkan keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh jembatan itu.

"Wahh indah sekali," ucap Luhan lagi seraya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan binar mata takub.

"Iya indah, sangat indah," ucap Sehun seraya menatap lamat-lamat mata rusa Luhan yang jernih dan cantik dibalut dengan bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Tau tidak Daddy, kalau dulu sung-" Luhan tak meneruskan ucapannya saat menyadari kini Sehun tengah menatapnya intens. Luhan pun segera menundukan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi bersemu merah seraya melirik Sehun malu-malu.

"Ehmm," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat kepergok oleh Luhan tengah menatap lekat wajah cantik itu. Luhan pun hanya diam saja dan kembali mendudukan dirinya disusul Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Emm setelah ini mau kemana? apa Luhan sudah makan?" tanya Sehun seraya melirik kearah Luhan yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Belum, apa Daddy mau mentraktir Lulu lagi?" ucap Luhan dengan binar mata penuh harap.

"Ya, kita makan dulu di manapun terserah Luhan, lalu Daddy akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Luhan.

"Emmm, Lulu ingin makan bulgogi," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tak takut gemuk?" tanya Sehun seraya mengerling kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Jangan mengacak rambut Lulu seperti anak kecil Daddy, Lulu bukan Baekhie," ucap Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Luhan memang masih kecil kok, Daddy jadi gemas," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan sekali lagi.

"Daddy~" rengek Luhan manja seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Sehun pun terkekeh geli lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sigap Luhan pun bangkit dan segera mengapit lengan Sehun dengan manja.

'Ah!' Pekik Sehun dalam hati. Ia sedikit terkejut pada Luhan yang semakin agresif.

000

Sementara Baekhyun tampak bosan menunggu Sehun di ruang tamu dengan berjungkir balik di sofa ruang tamu.

"Daddy lama sekali," ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

 _Triing!_

"Oh!" Baekhyun segera menyambar ponselnya yang ada di meja, dan segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

"C-chanie?" pekik Baekhyun girang saat meliat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

From : Chanie Love [ _Malam Baekhie sayang_!]

"Aaaaaa! ss-sayang?" pekik Baekhyun panik sekaligus kegirangan. Tak menunggu lama Baekhyun pun segera mengetik pesan balasan.

To : Chanie Love [ _Malam Chanie, ada apa?_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Bukan apa-apa, hanya merindukanmu Baekhie~ tak boleh kah?_ ]

Baekhyun tampak terlentang di sofa dan segera mengetik pesan balasan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

To : Chanie Love [ _Tentu boleh Chanie, tapi tadi kan kita sudah bertemu di sekolah_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Masih belum puas melihat wajah Baekhie-ku yang manis_ ]

"Aaaaa! Chaniiie! aku padamu," Kali ini Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya girang.

To : Chanie Love [ _Chanie gombal ah_ _! Baekhie lagi kesepin nih, Daddy pergi belum pulang sedari tadi_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Bukan gombal Baekhie, Oh! benarkah? kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? tau begitu ku ajak kemari agar Baekhie bisa makan bersama Appa dan Umma, Umma sangat ingin bertemu Baekhie loh, mau tidak sepulangnya dari sekolah besok mampir kerumah?_ ]

"K-kerumah? Huaaaa! aku belum siap bertemu Umma Park dan Appa Park, tapi-"

To : Chanie Love [ _Sebenarnya Baekhie belum siap, tapi~ Oke deh kalau Chanie memaksa_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Aku tak_ memaksa _Baekhie, hanya berharap kau mau bertemu Umma_ ]

To : Chanie Love [ _Iya Chanie, Baekhie mau_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Tak ngantuk kah? Tidur gih! sudah malam Loh_ ]

To : Chanie Love [ _Masih jam setengah 8 Chanie, tapi aku juga sudah bosan menunggu Daddy pulang, Baekhie tidur dulu ya? selamat malam Chanie :3_ ]

 _Triing!_

From : Chanie Love [ _Oh! yang terakhir itu?Baekhie mulai berani ya cium-cium, besok di sekolah cium orang aslinya dong kalau berani, jangan beraninya pakai emoticon saja (smik)_ ]

"Aaaaaa" pekik Baekhyun begitu menyadari kebodohannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini. Ia pun segera beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan susah tidur.

000

"Makasih ya Daddy sudah mau menemani Lulu jalan-jalan, ini kencan paling romantis yang pernah Lulu alami," ucap Luhan seraya tersipu malu saat ia akan masuk ke gerbang rumahnya.

"Sama-sama Luhan, ya sudah, masuk gih, ini sudah lumayan malam," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Enmm, Lulu masuk ya, selamat malam Daddy," ucap Luhan seraya memegang gagang pintu gerbangnya dan siap membukanya.

"Malam Luhan," ucap Sehun seraya membuka pintu mobilnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"T-tunggu Daddy!" ucap Luhan berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun.

"Ada ap-"

Cup

Setelah dengan beraninya Luhan menarik kerah baju Sehun agar menunduk, Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun cepat lalu segera berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku di tempat.

"O-oh!" pekik Sehun saat sadar apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan padanya. Tanpa sadar iapun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang masih merasakan sisa-sisa lembut dari bibir Luhan. Sehun sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi setelah itu, jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang saat mendapat perlakuan manis dari Luhan.

000

"Senang?" tanya Kai seraya mengerling kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bagaimana tak senang, Jongin mengajaknya kencan ke tempat-tempat menajupkan mulai dari namsan tower, lalu mencoba berbagai wahana Lotte world yang menyenangkan plus memacu adrenalin, lalu di akhiri dengan nonton dan makan malam di restouran yang lumayan mewah untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Aku akan sering mengajakmu kencan ketempat-tempat yang lebih menakjubkan bila kau mau menjadi kekasihku Kyungie," ucap Jongin seraya menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tau-tau sudah ada di tangan Jongin entah dari mana.

"A-ahh!" Kyungsoo mulai galau, dia tak tau harus menjawab apa, ia tak yakin masih ada cinta untuk Jongin atau tidak, tapi ia juga masih bingung pada perasaannya terhadap Sehun, entah itu hanya obsesi dan kekaguman semata atau ia benar-benar menyukai Sehun.

"Ah! kau menyukai Daddynya Baekhyun kan?" ucap Jongin seraya menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menyodorkan bunga ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak berani menatap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini, Kau memang bebas untuk menyukai siapapun karena itu hak mu," ucap Jongin seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka.

"Tapi umur kita dengan Daddynya Baekhyun terpaut jauh, tak seharusnya kau menyukainya Kyungsoo, mungkin perasaan sukamu itu hanya kekaguman semata, karna ku akui, dia memang tampan dan berkarisma, aku yang masih bocah ingusan tentu saja tak ada apa-apanya kan?" ucap Jongin lagi lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak-"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, tapi perlu kau ingat satu hal Kungie, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja, aku mencintaimu dan sudah lama memperhatikanmu, itu saja," ucap Jongin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Speechless, itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Ia tadi hanya ingin bilang kalau ia belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tapi Jongin sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya. Yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit saat melihat raut wajah kecewa yang Jongin tunjukan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, aku tak mau tuan Do membunuhku karena sudah mengajak putrinya keluar hingga larut malam," ucap Jongin dengan nada jenaka seraya membantu melepaskan seat belt yang Kyungsoo kenakan lalu membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"O-Oke," Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau segera keluar dari mobik Jongin, setelah ia menutup pintunya Jongin terlihat menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Aku pulang ya! terima kasih telah menerima ajakan kencanku hari ini, sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah," ucap Jongin seraya melambaikn tangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan segera melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam menatap kepergian Jongin. Dengan lesu ia pun memasuki rumahnya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

TBC

Chap ini makin nggak banget ya? maaf T-T.

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan meninggalkan review di chap-chap sebelumnya. Kamsahamnida! Arigatou gozaimasu :3

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kyungie, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat sahabatnya memperlihatkan wajah murungnya sedari tadi.

"Iya, kau kenapa Kyungie? ada masalah apa? berceritaklah pada kami," sambung Luhan seraya memutar bangkunya agar menghadap kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Terlihat Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin bercerita sekarang, tapi bila kau sudah siap, ceritakanlah masalahmu pada kami oke? jangan kau pendam sendiri, nanti kau bisa sakit," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap punggung kyungsoo pelan.

"Benar kata Baekhie, kau tak boleh memendam masalahmu sendiri Kyungie, ceritakan saja pada kami, siapa tau kami bisa memberimu solusi, kita sahabat kan?" ucap Luhan seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya itu secara bergantian lalu iapun menundukan kepalanya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kai menyatakan perasaannya padaku semalam," ucap Kyungsoo lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh?/benarkah?" pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan. Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan kalau kedua sahabatnya itu tak salah dengar.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu Kyungie? apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias seraya mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ia apa jawabanmu Kyungie? aku penasaran," ucap Luhan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya aku menolaknya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap keduanya sendu.

"Oh!" Baekhyun tampak menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Kyungie? padahal menurutku Jongin itu keren dan seksi, cocok sekali denganmu yang mungil?" ucap Luhan seraya mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja ia sangat setuju kalau Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, dengan begitu tak ada lagi saingan baginya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sehun. Haha sedikit picik tak apa kan?

"Aku menyukai Daddy tampan, makanya aku menolaknya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tak yakin. Benarkah ia menyukai Sehun?

"Ais! kau ini, sudahlah Kyungie, kau itu dengan Jongin saja, biar aku saja yang bersama Daddy tampan," ucap Luhan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu hingga mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku hanya memberi saran," ucap Luhan seraya menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Itulah yang aku bingungkan Lulu, aku menyukai Daddy tampan, tapi aku rasa aku juga sedikit menyukai Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo sendu. Perlu diketahui kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan tak tau perasaan Kyungsoo yang dulu sempat menyukai Jongin, tentunya sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Aku rasa, kau tak hanya sedikit menyukainya Kyungie, tapi Kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin, melihat wajah penyesalanmu karena telah menolak Jongin" ucap Luhan seraya memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku tak tau Lu," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Benar kata Luhan, saat ini kau pasti kesal kan? karena tadi pagi kau melihat Jongin berangkat bersama kristal, kau sangat menyesal sudah menolaknya," sambung Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku benar-banar tak tau dengan perasaanku sendiri Lulu, Baekhie," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap kedua sahabatnya sendu.

"Begini saja Kyungie, bagaimana kalau kita temui Jongin dan katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, lalu kita lihat apa tanggapan Jongin setelahnya, siapa tau dia masih memberimu kesempatan untuk membalas perasaannya" usul Luhan lagi lalu disusul anggukan setuju oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian pikir mau ditaruh di mana mukaku nanti kalau sampai aku melakukan itu, aku sudah menolaknya, jadi mau Jongin melakukan apapun aku tak berhak ikut campur, semua sudah berakhir bagiku, Jongin sendiri yang mengatakannya ' _h_ _anya akan mengatakannya sekali saja_ ' kemarin, itu artinya dia hanya memberiku kesempatan sekali saja untuk mendengarkannya mengukapkan cintanya, kalau aku menolaknya itu artinya semua berakhir," ucap Kyungsoo putus asa.

(Pengalaman pribadi, dia bilang hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, aku menolak ya sudah dia tak mengungkitnya lagi) malah curhat hehe peace.

"Huhhh," Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendapat respon negatif dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah! aku jadi teringat sesuatu, tadi pagi Daddy terlihat tak seperti biasanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya entah karena apa, aku rasa semalam dia habis berkencan dengan seseorang," ucap Baekhyun ketika teringat wajah cerah Sehun yang tak biasa itu.

"Uhuk uhuk," seketika Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Kau kenapa Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir seraya menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hehe," ucap Luhan seraya menunjukan senyum bodohnya. Baekhyun terlihat mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin dengan jawaban Luhan. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya sedikit terkejut saat merespon ucapan Baekhyun, namun tak menanggapi apapun. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menggidikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyesal ya Kyungie? kau bahkan tak merespon apapun saat aku menceritakan tentang Daddy, biasanya kau yang paling antusias di sini," ucap Baekhyun semakin prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ia, kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin kurasa, akuilah Kyungie, sebelum semuanya terlambat," usul Luhan kemudian.

"Huhh! Sudahlah, aku mau ketoilet dulu," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendesah pelan, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu keluar kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling pandang melihat kepergian Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

000

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya di westafel toilet putri. Dia memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan pada cermin di depannya.

"Oh! Kyungsoo-ssi?" sapa Kristal yang tau-tau sudah muncul di belakang Kyungsoo terlihat jelas dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Kyungsoo segera membalikan badannya guna melihat secara langsung Kristal yang kini di depannya.

"Kristal?" gumam Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja Kyungsoo-ssi, aku sedikit tersinggung loh," ucap Kristal dengan nada jenaka.

"M-maaf, aku hanya terkejut tau-tau kau muncul di belakangku" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tak enak hati pada Kristal.

"Santai saja Kyungsoo-ssi, Oh! ku dengar kau baru saja menolak Kai ya semalam? sayang sekali Kyungsoo-ssi, padahal banyak loh yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacar Kai, termasuk aku tentunya," ucap Kristal seraya terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menceritakan masalah pribadi seperti ini kepada Kristal, sebenarnya sedekat apa mereka itu? Kyungsoo merasa Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini, bisa-bisanya ia menceritakan kepada kristal tentang penolakannya semalam. Bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah tau? mengingat mulut Kristal yang seperti sumber gosip berjalan. Kyungsoo yakin, tak lama lagi masalah ini akan tersebar luas hingga sudut sekolah, apalagi mengingat Jongin merupakan siswa yang lumayan populer di sekolah.

"Tak perlu seemosi itu Kyungsoo-ssi, aku kan hanya menyampaikan kebenaran yang kudengar dari mulut Kai secara langsung," ucap Kristal dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Aku rasa masalah itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu Kristal-ssi, permisi" ucap Kyungsoo tegas lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kristal begitu saja.

Tanpa melihat sekitar Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Brugh!

"Hati-hari Kyungie!" ucap Jongin seraya menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yng sedikit oleng saat menabraknya dengan keras.

"Lepas!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan diri dari cengkaman Jongin.

"Oke!" ucap Jongin seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Kyungsoo pun bergegas pergi tapi Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Jongin seraya memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin tajam karenanya.

"Lepas! menyingkirlah! biarkan aku pergi," hardik Kyungsoo seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku? seingatku kemalam aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, malah kau yang telah menol-"

"Cukup! tak perlu kau ulangi ucapanmu, cepat atau lambat semua orang juga akan tau tanpa kau menyebar luaskannya," ucap Kyungsoo marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Tunggu saja besok! dan lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi padaku, tapi ingatlah satu hal, semua itu terjadi karenamu Jongin-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan lalu segera menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa salahku? seharusnya kan aku yang marah?" tanya Jongin pada diri sendiri seraya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

000

"Daddy mau pergi lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya.

"Ya Baby, maaf kan Daddy, kali ini Daddy juga tak bisa mengajakmu lagi," ucap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah tak apa, Baekhie bisa jaga diri kok, lagipula ada bibi Ahn yang menemaniku di rumah, jadi Daddy pergi saja," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Lain di bibir lain lagi di hati Baekhyun, setelah melihat Daddynya pergi dan menghilang di pintu rumahnya, Baekhyun tampak menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Daddy kencan lagi ya? kencan dengan siapa sebenarnya? aku penasaran" tanya Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

"Huhh, dari pada aku kesepian, lebih baik aku menghubungi Channie dan memintanya menjemputku," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya.

0

0

0

"Ah! jadi ini yang namanya Baekhie? manis sekali," ucap Yoora ibu Chanyeol seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Memang setelah menghubungi Chanyeol tadi, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dan membawanya kerumah menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma jangan mencubiti pipi Baekhie seperti itu, nanti pipinya merah?" ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan ibunya.

"Umma gemas Channie, habis dia manis sekali, kenapa baru sekarang kau membawanya kemari? mengapa tak dari dulu saja hemm?" ucap Yoora seraya mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tampak tersipu malu saat diperlakukan selembut itu oleh Yoora. Sementara Yunho ayah Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya yang terlalu antusias memperlakukan calon menantu(?)nya itu. Tentu Yunho tak akan keberatan bila mempunyai menantu semanis Baekhyun kelak.

"Jadi kau anaknya Oh Sehun? pengusaha yang terkenal dengan keuletan dan ketampanannya namun masih single itu?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"I-ya Ahjushi," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh! panggil saja Appa Baekhie, dan Umma juga," ucap Yoora meralat panggilan Baekhyun terhadap ia dan suaminya.

"Eh? b-baiklah Umma? A-appa," ucap Baekhyun kikuk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat ayah dan ibunya merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Nah ayo sekarang kita makan malam bersama, Umma sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan untukmu, Umma harap kau menyukainya," ucap Yoora antusias seraya membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang makan disusul Chanyeol dan Yunho di belakangnya.

"Makan yang banyak ya Baekhie, biar badanmu sedikit lebih berisi, yang Umma lihat kau terlalu kurus nak, sini Umma ambilkan," ucap Yoora seraya meraih piring di depan Baekhyun dan memasukan berbagai macam makanan di dalamnya.

"S-sudah Umma, biar Baekhie sendiri saja, Ah! i-itu kebanyakan," pekik Baekhyun saat Yoora memenuhi piringnya dengan berbagai sayur mayur dan lauk pauk.

"Tak apa Baekhie, biar kau agak gemukan, lihat badanmu sekecil itu, jangan seperti Chanyeol yang tumbuhnya hanya keatas saja," ucap Yoora seraya menambahkan beberapa masakan lagi di piring Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan ibunya yang terdengar seperti mencemoohnya itu.

"Sudah Umma, Baekhie tak akan bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu," ucap Chanyeol saat mendapati tatapan memelas dari Baekhyun meminta pertolongan. Yunho sendidiri hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya seraya menyantap bagiannya..

"Baiklah, habiskan semuanya ya Baekhie, biar kau cepat tumbuh, tak seperti anak SD seperti ini," ucap Yoora seraya meletakkan piring berisi penuh itu di depan Baekhyun.

Jlep!

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapi kalimat terakhir yang Yoora ucapkan. Salahkan ia yang tak meniru gen Daddynya sama sekali, dia malah lebih dominan meniru fisik ibunya yang mungil. Lalu saat ia melihat piring didepannya, iapun segera meneguk ludahnya kasar seraya menatap horor piring penuh makanan itu.

'Bagaimana caraku menghabiskannya?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

000

Hari ini Luhan lagi-lagi merengek meminta Sehun menemaninya makan malam di luar. Tentu saja Sahun tak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan yang sudah sedikit mencuri hatinya itu. Kini mereka berdua ada di sebuah restauran mewah dengan suasana yang romantis.

"Oh! aku tak tau kalau kau mengajaku kemari Luhan, aku bahkan hanya memakai baju sesantai ini," ucap Sehun seraya mengamati suasana sekitar.

"Daddy tetap tampan kok dengan baju apapun, lagi pula restauran ini milik Umma, jadi Daddy tak perlu sungkan," ucap Luhan dengan tampang polos.

"APA?" pekik Sehun terkejut. Tentu saja Sehun sedikit Khawatir, bagaimana kalau Nyonya Xi tau putrinya membawa seorang pria dewasa ke restaurannya. Sehun yakin, di sini banyak mata-mata yang mengawasi kegiatan anak pemilik restauran ini.

"Bagaimana bila salah satu pegawai restauran ini mengatakan pada orang tuamu kalau kau membawaku kemari Luhan?" ucap Sehun khawatir.

"Malah bagus, siapa tau Umma langsung meminta Daddy menikahi Lulu," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Oh!" Sehun langsung memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Iya kalau nyonya dan tuan Xi merestui, kalau dia malah disangka lelaki hidung belang? kan bisa panjang urusannya. Apalagi setelah tau Luhan bukan anak orang kaya biasa.

"Daddy tenang saja, Lulu sudah berbicara dengan Jongdae Ahjushi untuk tak melaporkannya pada Umma dan Baba," Luhan memang memanggil ayahnya Baba karena orang China, sementara ibunya orang korea makanya dia memanggilnya Umma, biar adil.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Enmm," gumam Luhan seraya menganggukan kepalanya antusias disertai senyum tipis.

Sehun pun mendesah lega setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian makanan yang sudah Luhan pesan pun datang.

"Rupanya kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kencan kali ini henm?" ucap Sehun seraya mengerling kearah Luhan. Luhan pun tersipu malu karenanya.

"Nah sebelum semuanya dingin, sebaiknya kita makan sekarang," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun makan dengan hikmat, tentunya Luhan tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang kearah Sehun. Tak hanya itu mereka sesekali juga membicarakan beberapa hal yang tak berarti.

"Nah setelah ini kau mau kemana Luhan?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka selesai makan dan piring-piring itu sudah disingkirkan oleh salah satu pegawai restauran.

"Kalau menemani Lulu nonton Daddy mau tidak?" tanya Luhan seraya menatap malu-malu kearah Sehun.

"Boleh saja, apapun untuk Lulu yang cantik pasti Daddy turuti," ucap Sehun yang mulai berani menggombali Luhan. Tentu saja wajah Luhan menjadi memerah karenanya.

"A-ada film baru yang ingin Lulu tonton, Lulu ingin sekali menontonnya bersama Daddy," ucap Luhan seraya tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, mumpung masih sore, ayo kita berangkat sekarang.

Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan restauran tanpa tau kalau Jongjae melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan resah.

"Haruskah kulaporkan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Xi?" gumam Jongdae bimbang.

000

"Aku kira kau akan mengajak Daddy menonton film horor Luhan," ucap Sehun setalah tau kalau film yang akan mereka tonton bergenre action Romance.

"Mengapa Daddy berpikir begitu?" tanya Luhan seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam bioskop dan menunggu filmnya diputar.

"Ya siapa tau Luhan akan memodusi Daddy dengan pura-pura takut," ucap Sehun dengan nada jenaka namun sedikit berbisik karena mereka ada di dalam gedung bioskop.

"Ah! kenapa Lulu tak kepikiran sampai kesitu ya? ayo Daddy kita nonton film horor saja," ucap Luhan antusias seraya berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun agar bangkit.

Sementara Sehun gemas sendiri melihat keantusiasan Luhan, iapun segera menarik tangan remaja cantik itu agar duduk kembali pada tempatnya.

"Kau itu," ucap Sehun gemas seraya mengacak surai Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menunjukan cengiran bodohnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian filmnya pun diputar, waktu terus berjalan dan keduanya pun larut dalam film sampai tak menyadari tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

"Daddy," bisik Luhan dengan suara lirih takut kalau orang lain mendengarnya.

"Hemm?" gumam Sehun seraya menatap wajah Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Meskipun suasananya remang-remang karena lampu dimatikan, tapi wajah Luhan terlihat jelas akibat dari sorotan Layar.

"Daddy, Lulu rasa Lulu benar-benar menyukai Daddy, I love you Daddy," bisik Luhan seraya menundukan kepalanya dengan tersipu malu.

Deg

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gamblang disaat mereka tengah menonton film ditemani banyak orang. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menggenggam erat tangan Luhan namun tak mengatakan apapun.

0

0

0

"Filmnya seru ya Daddy! aku tak menyangka kalau bibi jenny ternyata dalang dari pemberontakan itu, padahal Pangeran Karl sangat mempercayai bibinya. Dan aku juga senang akhirnya Pangeran Karl menikah dengan Mellisa," ucap Luhan antusias menceritakan tanggapnnya tentang film yang mereka tonton tadi. (Filmnya karangan author ya haha peace)

"Hemm, padahal Mellisa itu tadinya kaki tangannya bibi Jenny, cukup mengejutkan juga" ucap Sehun seraya melirik Luhan yang ada di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di parkiran bioskop dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Emm, aku tak menyesal sudah menonton film ini," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum senang. Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Emm Daddy, tentang unggkapan perasaanku tadi, itu serius Daddy, Lulu suka Daddy," ucap Luhan dengan segala keberanian yang dia miliki. Ia tak peduli kalau harus di tolak saat ini juga, ia sudah siap patah hati, setelah itu ia akan langsung mendatangi Kyungsoo dan patah hati bersama sahabatnya itu.

Mana ada patah hati mengajak teman haha.

"Ehmm Luhan, Daddy rasa itu terlalu cepat untukmu, kau masih 17 tahun, sementara Daddy pria dewasa," ucap Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin agar Luhan mau mengerti.

"Daddy hanya menganggap Lulu anak kecil ya?" tanya Luhan seraya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terluka.

"Bukan begitu Luhan, kau gadis yang cantik, siapa yang tak menyukaimu, tapi usia kita terpaut jauh Luhan, kita tak mungkin bersama," ucap Sehun lagi berusaha memberi pengertian Luhan.

"Memangnya apa salahnya Daddy? yang Lulu tau Lulu benar-benar menyukai Daddy, bukan hanya kagum atau cinta monyet saja," ucap Luhan lagi seraya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Ketahuilah Luhan, gaya pacaran orang dewasa itu berbeda dengan anak remaja, Jadi tak mungkin kita bersama, carilah pacar yang seusiamu Luhan, masa mudamu masih panjang, tak seperti Daddy yang sebentar lagi akan tumbuh uban," ucap Sehun seraya menangkup tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Daddy, Lulu sudah 18 tahun kalau mau tau, Lulu bukan remaja lagi seperti Baekhie yang masih 17 tahun, kalau Daddy ingin gaya pacaran orang Dewasa Lulu siap, asalkan itu dengan Daddy," ucap Luhan mantap seraya menatap tepat di mata Sehun.

'Ah!'

Sepertinya Sehun salah dalam mengucap kata. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar nada menantang dari Luhan.

"Luhan sungguh ini terlalu cepat untukmu," ucap Sehun frustasi. Entah mengapa dia bisa kehilangan sisi dewasanya saat bersama Luhan.

"Daddy memang tak menyukai Lulu kan? tak apa Daddy, Lulu mengerti, benar kata Daddy, Lulu memang masih kecil dan sampai kapanpun Lulu juga tak mungkin bisa menyaingi Miranda Kerr," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum kecut.

'Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Miranda Kerr?' iner Sehun dalam hati.

"Lulu dengar! Daddy menyukai Lulu, sangat suka, tapi sesuka apapun kita, kita memiliki perbedaan dan batasan, Daddy tak bisa melewati batas itu Luhan, selain itu kau adalah sahabat Baekhie, Daddy hanya tak mau mengecewakan putri Daddy yang sangat Daddy sayangi,"

"Tapi Lulu ingin bersama Daddy, Lulu cinta sama Daddy, tak bisakah kita bersama Daddy?" rengek Luhan seraya memperlihatkan tatapan memelasnya kepada Sehun.

"Hahh! Luhan keras kepala sekali sih," ucap Sehun seraya menyentil dahi Luhan pelan.

"Auh! sakit Daddy," rengek Luhan seraya mengusap dahinya yang baru saja disentil Sehun.

"Makanya Luhan jangan keras kepala kalau diberi tahu orang tua," ucap Sehun dengan nada jenaka. Luhanpun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut menanggapinya.

"Jadi Daddy mau menerima Lulu?" tanya Luhan seraya menekan tangannya di paha Sehun dan memandangnya penuh harap. Sehunpun segera menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari pahanya. Asal tau saja pria dewasa itu sedikit sensitif bila di sentuh di bagian pahanya, mungkin karena geli, mungkin(?).

"Huhh! sejujurnya Daddy masih ragu, tapi mari kita jalani dulu, dan kita lihat apakah hubungan ini akan berjalan lancar kedepannya?" ucapnya seraya menatap Luhan lembut.

"Terima kasih Daddy," pekik Luhan senang seraya berhambur memeluk Sehun.

'Ah!' mau tak mau Sehun pun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun lebih jelas.

"Daddy," ucap Luhan seraya menunjukan wajah imutnya.

"Hemm?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap wajah Luhan lekat.

'Dilihat sedekat ini, dia benar-benar manis,' iner Sehun dalam hati.

"Daddy, Lulu selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman," ucap Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Hahh?" Sehunpun syok mendengar yang Luhan katakan barusan.

"Bisakah Daddy mengajari Lulu berciuman sekarang?" tanya Luhan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Luhan. Dia itu pria dewasa, kalau Luhan seagresif ini tiap mereka berkencan, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali dan bisa merusak anak orang.

"Daddy~," rengek Luhan yang tau-tau sudah ada dipangkuan Sehun.

"L-luhan, ini tak benar, kembali ketempat dudukkmu sekarang," ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi panik. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih berpengalaman disini.

"Tapi Daddy, Lulu penasaran," ucap Luhan seraya membuat pola-pola abstrak di dada Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Belum saatnya Luhan, dengarkan Daddy, Luhan bahkan belum lulus SMA, masa muda Luhan masih panjang dan kita bahkan baru saja jadian, jadi perlahan saja oke, sekarang Luhan kembali kesitu lalu Daddy akan mengantarmu pulang, kasihan Baekhie di rumah sendiri," ucap Sehun seraya menangkup pipi Luhan dengan satu tangan.

"Tapi kapan Daddy, masak harus menunggu Lulu lulus sekolah dulu baru kita berciuman," ucap Luhan seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Huhh,"

Cupp

"Untuk sementara itu dulu ya Luhan sayang," ucap Sehun telelah mengecup kening Luhan dengan Lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

Blush

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Luhan pun segera beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat semula seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sehun yang melihat itu tentu saja mendengus geli. Ia pun menepuk puncak kepala Luhan pelan lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran gedung bioskop.

TBC

Aduh, hampir saja aku khilaf, ini ratenya T ya, kadang suka lupa sih, ini saja udah nyempet ke M kan kalau nggak salah, maaf ya reader sekalian.

-salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Baek, Baekhie bangun Baby, kenapa tidur disini?" digoyangkannya tubuh putrinya yang tengah meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Emmng Daddy sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna memfokuskan pandangannya, dan wajah Sehun lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa tidur disini henmm? ayo pindah," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Gendong," rengek Baekhyun seraya menjuluskan tangannya kearah Sehun minta di gendong.

Sehun pun tersenyum geli melihat kemanjaan putrinya, tanpa menungfu lama, ia segera menuruti keinginan putrinya dan menggendongnya ala koala (di depan).

"Bayi besar Daddy manja sekali, padahal sudah punya pacar," goda Sehun seraya membawa putrinya menuju kekamarnya.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri nampak malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Endus endus

'Kok wangi parfumnya tak asing ya? sepertinya aku pernah mencium wangi parfum seperti ini?,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengendus baju Sehun dan mengeryitkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik parfum yang tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

Sesampainya di kamar putrinya, Sehun segera menurunkannya di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh putrinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Selamat malam Baby," setealah mengecup kening Baekhyun, Sehun segera beranjak dari sana.

"Tunggu Daddy!" seru Baekhyun seraya menahan tangan Sehun hingga membuat pria tinggi itupun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu lembut.

"Boleh Baekhie tau Daddy dari mana? maaf Baekhie lancang, tapi tak biasanya Daddy pergi lama sekali," ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Daddy pergi dengan seseorang," terlihat sekali kegelisahan di wajah Sehun saat mengatakan itu.

"Bukan klien ya? apakah seorang wanita?" tanya Baekhyun menunjukan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Emmm, ya begitulah, apa Baby keberatan?" tanya Sehun harap-harap cemas memandang wajah putrinya.

Baekhyunpun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu tersenyum tipis menandakan bahwa dia tak keberatan. Tanpa sadar Sehun mendesah lega karenanya. Ia sempat takut kalau Baekhyun keberatan tentang itu.

"Apa dia cantik? apa dia baik? bukannya Baekhie takut punya Mommy tiri yang jahat, hanya saja Baekhie harap wanita pilihan Daddy adalah wanita yang bisa merawat Daddy dengan baik dan yang menyayangi Daddy dengan sepenuh hati," ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Dia cantik dan baik kurasa, aku yakin dia juga menyayangimu nanti," ucap Sehun tak yakin, masalah Luhan itu sebelas dua belas dengan putrinya.

"Baekhie jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya, kapan Daddy akan mengenalkannya kepada Baekhie?" ucap Baekhyun antusias seraya menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Glek

Sehun nampak menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tentu saja ia belum siap untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau wanita yang ia maksud adalah Luhan sahabat Baekhyun sendiri.

"A-ah, Daddy rasa belum saatnya Baby, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, setelah Daddy yakin, Daddy akan mempertemukan mu dengannya," ucap Sehun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya Daddy, harus secepatnya," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya menunjukan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Iya Baby, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur dulu, ini sudah malam," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambut putrinya pelan.

"Emm, Selamat malam Daddy," setelah mengangguka kepalanya, Baekhyun pun segera menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat malam," sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

000

Sekarang Jongin mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo kemarin. Sejak ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah tadi pagi, ada beberapa siswi yang memberikan semangat padanya entah karena apa. Lalu saat jam istirahat tau lah ia apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti,

"Kai semangat!"

"Yang sabar ya Kai, masih ada aku kok, Kyaaa,"

"Jangan pedulikan wanita tak tau diri itu Kai, kau lebih cocok dengan Kristal,"

"Dia itu benar-benar tak tau diri, bisa-bisa nya menolak Uri Jongin,"

Ya begitukah kira-kira yang tangkap di indera pendengarannya saat ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah tadi pagi.

0

0

"Sabar ya kawan, kamu hanya kurang berusaha saja mungkin," ucap Chanyeol seraya menepuk punggung Jongin pelan.

"Jadi mereka pikir aku terlalu menyedihkan karena sudah ditolak dan harus diberi semangat? begitu?" ucap Jongin seraya menunjukan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

"Haha entahlah, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, setelah semuanya tau bahwa dia sudah menolakmu, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Jongin.

"Ia aku tau, kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sekali lagi," putus Jongin seraya menunjukan ke khawatirannya.

Bukan jadi masalah sebenarnya, kalau saja Jongin hanyalah siswa biasa seperti yang lain, tapi Jongin itu siswa populer di jajaran kelas 2 bahkan pamornya sebagai pria keren dan seksi hampir semuanya tau. Selain itu ia jago dance dan basket membuatnya dielu-elukan dan memiliki banyak fans. Lalu apa jadinya kalau Kyungsoo yang terkesan siswi yang biasa saja dengan mudahnya menolak seorang sekeren Jongin. Tentu itu jadi masalah, Kyungsoo akan di cap sebagai wanita tak tahu diri, tak tau diuntung karena penolakannya.

"Minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo, aku dengar masalah ini tersebar gara-gara Kristal, kau tau orang seperti apa dia, tapi malah bercerita padanya," ucap Chanyeol seraya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak tau kalau Kristal akan se ember itu, aku kira dia akan menyiman rahasiaku karena kami dekat," ucap Jongin seraya memijit pelipisnya.

"Harusnya kau iangat kalau dia sungguh luar biasa dan biangnya gosip," ucap Chanyeol seraya mendengu geli.

"Ais, kalau begitu, aku harus mencari Kristal dan menyeretnya di depan Kyungsoo," Setelah mengatakan itu jongin pun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

0

0

"Ais! kenapa kau menyeretku kemari?" protes kristal saat Jongin menyeretnya begitu saja hingga berada di hadapan Kyungsoo yang tampak menekuk wajahnya.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tak menekuk wajahnya saat Jongin objek kekesalannya datang dengan menggandeng tangan Kristal. Ya begitulah yang tertangkap di indra penglihatan Kyungsoo.

"Kristal!" seru Jongin pelan dan penuh penekanan seraya menatap Kristal tajam.

"Chh, baiklah, aku minta maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, karenaku kau jadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman," ucap Kristal dengan tak ikhlas. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dan tak menanggapi apa-apa.

"Sudah kan? kalau begitu aku pergi," Setelah mengatakan itu Kristal pun pergi begitu saja seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Ah, maafkan kelakuannya ya? dia memang seperti itu dari dulu," ucap Jongin seraya memijit tengkuknya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

Saat ini mereka ada di kelas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendirian di kelas karena sedang malas pergi kekantin. Tentu saja alasannya sudah jelas. Telinganya terlalu panas mendengar cemoohan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja seperti ini, mereka memang sudah keterlaluan karena sudah mengolokmu begitu, seharusnya mereka tau kalau kau punya hak untuk menolakku atau siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu bila kau tak suka, perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan bukan?" ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau, pernyataan cintamu itu hanya main-main kan Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya melihat Jongin dari ekor matanya.

"Hah? tentu saja aku serius, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Jongin tampak mengeryitkan alisnya saat pertanyan yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo lontarkan seperti meragukannya itu.

"Perasaan seseorang tak akan berubah semudah itu Jongin-ssi, kau menyatakan perasaanku semalam, lalu esok harinya kau sudah berangkat kesekolah dengan wanita lain, apa kau punya bakat menjadi playboy?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Eh?" Jongin tampak mengeryitkan alisnya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Sudah ku duga, kau memang playboy," tuduh Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tunggu-tunggu! aku rasa kita sedang membahas tentang kau yang jadi bahan pembicaraan teman-teman, lalu sekarang kau membahas itu tiba-tiba, kau tak sedang cemburu kan Kyungsoo-ssi?" Jongin pun memicingkan matanya guna mencari kebenaran dari anggapannya.

'Eh? benar juga, kenapa aku malah membahas itu, bodoh kau Kyungsoo,' rutuknya dalam hati saat menyadari kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya dia keceplosan.

"A-apa? mana mungkin aku cemburu, k-kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ku!" Kyungsoo pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia benar-benar malu kalau mau tau.

"Hemm, benarkah? tapi yang ku lihat ada gurat kecemburuan di sana, mengaku saja Kyungie," goda Jongin seraya mengerlikan matanya kearah Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Kyungsoo akan seperti itu. Bolehkah ia berharap sekali lagi dan melanggar prinsipnya? Ya prinsip Jongin ialah sekalinya ditolak ya sudah, tak perlu dikejar lagi, toh masih banyak yang lebih baik dan mau dengannya. Tapi kalau ia lakukan itu tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengoloknya dan mengira perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo tak serius. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeol. Pasti lelaki jangkung itu akan membela kekasihnya juga sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"S-sudah lah, bila tak ada lagi yang kau bicarakan sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," Kyungsoo pun segera mendorong Jongin dan memintanya pergi.

"Hei hei! tunggu dulu, apa kau tak penasaran siapa Kristal bagiku?" tanya Jongin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sempat mendorongnya tadi.

"Apa peduliku, sudahlah, cepat pergi sana!" pintanya seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin, namun sayangnya Jongin mencengkramnya terlalu erat hingga membuat Kyungsoo kualahan.

"Kristal Sepupuku," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum geli.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang bahwa Kristal sepupuku, sopirnya tak bisa mengantarnya kesekolah, jadi dia memintaku menjemputnya kemarin," ucap Jongin seraya mengamati perubahan raut wajah yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"O-oh begitu, t-tapi aku rasa itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, mengapa kau ceritakan hal itu padaku, jadi kumohon lepaskan tanganku sekarang! kau tak lihat? mereka memperhatikan kita," pinta Kyungsoo seraya menundukan kepalanya malu, karena ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai memasuki kelas, juga beberapa siswi yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela luar kelas seraya berbisik-bisik.

"Biarkan saja mereka tau bahwa akulah yang mengejarmu, dan biarkan mereka menjadi saksinya bahwa perasaanku kini terbalaskan," ucap Jongin seraya menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyaaaa,"

Terdengar pekikan dari beberapa siswi yang melihat kejadian itu. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tampak melebarkan mata bulatnya saat merasakan benda lembut tengah melumat bibirnya di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Oh!/Ya ampun!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru datang membawa sekantung roti dan beberapa kotak susu itupun tampak terkejut seraya membekap mulutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo segera mendorong dada Jongin dan segera menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menatap Jongin horor.

"Apa? kami pacaran sekarang, kalian sudah melihat sendiri kan buktinya, benarkan Kyungie?" ucap Jongin seraya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo mesra.

"Hah? emm ya mungkin begitu, eh apa yang Oh, entahlah," ucap Kyungsoo panik lalu segera mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya dan segera menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di lipatan tangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana, tapi ia teringat saat Kristal mendatanginya di toilet waktu itu dan beberapa gunjingan dari teman-temannya yang sempat ia dengar tadi pagi, membuatnya lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di litapan tangannya di atas meja.

"Oh lihat pacarku malu, apa yang kalian lihat? sudah bubar sekarang!" ucap Jongin seraya menatap tajam semua yang ada di sana.

"Ini kelas kami, jadi kau lah yang harusnya keluar Kai," ucap Luhan seraya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan menghambiri sahabatnya itu.

"Benar, hus hus! kau membuat sahabat kami malu saja," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya meminta Jongin untuk pergi.

"Oh si mungil pacar dobby kenapa ikut-ikytan mengusirku? baiklah, jaga kekasihku oke! aku kembali kekelasku dulu ya, Kyungie sayang," setelah mengatakan itu Jongin segera berlalu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia terlalu bahagia karena sudah berhasil mengikat Kyungsoo secara sepihak.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, Kau baik-baik saja kan Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baekhie, huaaa aku malu," Kyungsoo pun segera berhambur kepelukan Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit Baekhyun.

000

"Kita makan eskrim dulu yuk," ajak Chanyeol saat keduanya berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Boleh," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Oh baru ingat, jadi Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar jadian?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memfokuskan laju mobilnya dan melirik Baekhyun sesekali.

"Entahlah, Kyungsoo bilang tak tau, Jongin seperti memaksakan kehendaknya dan Kyungsoo juga tak menolak sepertinya,"

"Huhh, hubungan yang tak jelas sekali," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum geli.

000

Tanpa diketahui, Luhan yang pulang paling akhir tengah dijemput oleh pria tampan yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya nya saat Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Emmm," gumam Luhan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah sekarang Daddy akan mengantarmu untuk mengganti bajumu lalu kita makan siang bersama," ucap Sehun seraya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolahan.

"Daddy benar tak sibuk kan?" tanya Luhan seraya melirik Sehun yang tengah fokus mengemudi.

"Tadi pagi iya, tapi sekarang tinggal memeriksa beberapa berkas dan menanda tanganinya saja, jadi tenang saja, Daddy bisa menangani mereka nanti malam," ucap Sehun seraya melirik tumbukan berkas yang ada di jok belakang.

"Banyak sekali," gumam Luhan seraya menekok ke tumpukan berkas-berkas itu.

"Tak apa Luhan, jangan khawatirkan itu," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

0

0

0

"Daddy bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di rumah Lulu saja, Lulu baru ingat kalau bibi Shin dan paman Shin sedang pulang kampung dan baru kembali nanti sore, hanya ada paman Nam satpam yang menjaga gerbang," ucap Luhan sekembalinya berganti baju.

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak seraya mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin.

"Tenang saja, paman Nam tak akan melaporkannya pada Umma, selain itu Lulu juga kangen sama masakan Daddy, ya Daddy ya please~," rengek Luhan seraya mengerjapkan mata rusanya imut.

"Emmm, baiklah," akhirnya Sehun memilih menuruti keinginan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Yeeii! Daddy yang terbaik," ucapnya seraya bersorak senang.

"Paman Nam! tolong buka gerbangnya," seru Luhan seraya menghampiri pos satpam yang ada di sebelah kiri dalam gerbang.

"Siap nona muda," tak menunggu lama satpam itu pun segera membuka gerbangnya untuk Sehun agar dapat memasukan mobilnya.

"Paman jangan beri tahu Umma kalau aku membawa seseorang kemari," pinta Luhan seraya memandang satpam itu penuh harap.

Terlihat satpam itu sempat mengeryitkan alisnya, lalu segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"B-baiklah nona,"

"Terima kasih paman, ini ada uang rokok untuk paman," ucap Luhan seraya memberi beberapa lembar won pada satpam itu. Dan segera berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Luhan.

"Wuah tampan sekali, apa itu pacar nona? tapi apa tak terlalu dewasa?" gumamnya saat melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memasuki rumah dengan Luhan yang bergelayutan di tangannya.

"Huhh, terserahlah, yang penting aku dapat uang rokok untuk seminggu," setelah mengantongi uang pemberian Luhan, dengan acuh satpam itu pun kembali ke pos tempat kerjanya.

0

0

"Emm masakan Daddy memang paling enak," ucap Luhan di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Waktu kecil Baekhie sedikit rewel, dia hanya mau makan masakan Daddy saja, jadi Daddy selalu masak tiap harinya, kalau sekarang sih hanya untuk sarapan saja, kalau makan siang atau malam biasanya bibi Ahn yang memasak," jawab Sehun seraya melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"Daddy pasti repot ya? harus mengurus Baekhie sejak bayi sendirian," gumam Luhan seraya memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

"Dulu ada Umma yang membantuku mengurus Baekhie, setelah usia Baekhie 5 tahun, Umma dan Appa pindah ke Jepang dan menetap disana," Jawab Sehun setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Emm," gumam Luhan mengunyah makanan dengan pipi yang menggembung Lucu.

"Nasi goreng kimci ini makanan favorit Baekhie yang Daddy buat, biasanya sebulan sekali Daddy akan membuatkannya,"

"Kenapa hanya sebulan sekali Daddy?" tanya Luhan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Biar Spesial," ucap Sehun seraya mengerlingkan matanya lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Oh, tapi kenapa sekarang Daddy memasakan ini untuk Lulu ?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Karena Luhan spesial," ucapnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Luhan.

Blush

"Oh," Luhanpun segera menundukan wajahnya agar Sehun tak dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau Lulu ingin menjadi Mommy nya Baekhie, Lulu harus bisa membuat ini agar bisa meluluhkan hatinya," ucap Sehun seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ajari Lulu ya Daddy," pintanya seraya memandang Sehun penuh harap.

"Tentu, kapanpun Luhan mau," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana Daddy?" tanya Luhan seraya meringis lucu.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin menahan Daddy lebih lama disini?" ucap Sehun seraya mengelingkan matanya kearah Luhan.

Blush

Lagi-lagi wajah Luhan memerah hanya karena hal kecil.

"B-bagaimana kalau sekarang Daddy menemani Lulu nonton film di ruang tengah?" ucap Luhan seraya meletakkan sendoknya setelah ia menghabiskan 1 piring nasi goreng kimci buatan Sehun.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun seraya mendengus geli.

"K-kalau begitu lulu akan memilih film nya terlebih dahulu," Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Setidaknya bantulah Daddy mencuci piring Luhan," ucap Sehun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keantusiasan Luhan. Namun sayangnya gadis belia itu sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu dapur dan tak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Huhh! baiklah, mari bereskan ini terlebih dahulu," ucap Sehun seraya membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Setelah membereskan dan mencuci piring, Sehun segera menyusul Luhan ke ruang tengah.

0

0

"Daddy, Lulu bingung harus melihat film apa, bagaimana kalau ini saja, Lulu baru mendapatkannya kemarin dari seorang teman," ucap Luhan seraya memegang DVD di tangannya.

"Oke," ucap Sehun seraya menganggukan kelalanya tanda setuju setelah melihat cover DVD itu sekilas.

Luhanpun segera menasukan DVD itu kedalam DVD players. Setelah itu dia segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun dengan sedikit kikuk.

Awalnya film itu menceritakan kisah cinta yang manis dan romantis membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu malu melihatnya. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang kelewat polos itu. Tapi saat sampai pertengahan tiba-tiba sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di bangku taman itu tampak berciuman yang mana si pria tengah mencium gadisnya dengan begitu panas dan menuntut. Luhan yang melihat itu seketika melebarkan matanya dan tak mampu berkedip.

"Oh!" Sehun yang menyadari adegan tak senonoh itu segera menutup mata Luhan sementara tangan yang lain meraih remot yang ada di meja dan segera mengclose film itu dengan cepat. Setelah dipastikan mati, Sehun pun segera melepaskan tangannya yang sempat menutup mata Luhan.

"T-tadi itu ciuman ya Daddy?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos seraya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Y-ya kurasa begitu, dari mana kau mendapatkan yang seperti itu Luhan?" tanya Sehun seraya memandang Luhan kikuk dan penuh selidik.

"Dari teman Daddy, tapi sungguh itu bukan film dewasa kok, katanya sih ceritanya manis, makanya Lulu penasaran," ucap Luhan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Adegan seperti itu, sekalipun tak ada adekan ranjang tetap saja itu film dewasa dan belum pantas untuk dilihat anak seusiamu Luhan, karena itu berjanjilah untuk tak menontonnya lagi," pinta Sehun seraya memandang Luhan lekat.

Bukanya menyanggupi permintaan Sehun, Luhan malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan.

"Apa kalau kita berciuman nanti akan sebasah itu Daddy?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang polos.

Jleger

Sehun tampak membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

'Dari mana dia mendapatkan bahasa seperti itu?' iner Sehun dalam hati.

"Lulu ingin cepat lulus agar bisa berciuman seperti itu dengan Daddy," ucap Luhan antusias tanpa tau apa yang dirasakan pria dewasa yang tengah bersamanya kini.

"Apa bibir Lulu akan membengkak seperti itu juga?" tanya Luhan lagi lebih kepada diri sendiri seraya memegang bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Secara refleks Sehun ikut melihat kearah bibir merah itu dan meneguk Luhannya dengan susah payah.

'Bibir yang merah dan segar, pasti akan terasa manis jika, Oh! apa yang ku pikirkan,' rutuk Sehun dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu saat ia melirik bibir itu sekali lagi tanpa di duga Luhan tengah memainkan bibirnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan segera melepasnya begitu saja.

Glek

Sekali lagi Sehun meneguk Ludahnya kasar. Kalau terus dibiarkan, gairah masa mudanya yang sudah lama ia pendam akan bangkit lagi.

"D-daddy rasa, Daddy harus segera pulang Luhan," ucap Sehun cepat dan segera berdiri lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Eh? kenapa cepat sekali Daddy? kita kan bisa menonton film lain kalau Daddy memang tak mau melihat film itu?" ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lain kali saja ya Luhan, Baekhie pasti menunggu Daddy pulang sekarang," ucap Sehun cepat lalu bergegas pergi. Rasanya Sehun sudah gerah, ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan merendam kepalanya dengan air dingin agar pikirannya yang mulai kotor kembali jernih.

"Baiklah," ucap Luhan pasrah seraya memberengut kecewa.

"Daddy pulang dulu ya, Selamat sore," setelah itu Sehun bergegas pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

TBC

Ada yang sedikit mengganjal, tapi apa ya? ya sudahlah, dari pada terlalu lama nggak di update, sedikit memaksa tapi biarlah, maaf ya reader sekalian.

Kuharap masih ada yang mau membaca ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Terimakasih

 **Yakin mau di naikin rate nya jadi M? Tapi Lulu masih kecil kakak, hehe peace. Ini aja udah termasuk rate M ya bahasanya. Aku mah suka gitu orangnya, suka Khilaf :D**

-Salam Damai Inchan88-


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Daddy kita mampir kerumah Luhan dulu ya, mobilnya bermasalah dan sopirnya tak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah,"

"Huhh? Ah O-oke," Sehun tak mengira saat saat seperti ini akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Menjemput Luhan dan mengantarkannya kesekolah, terlebih itu bersama Baekhyun putrinya, benar-benar sesuatu yang mendebarkan dan tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tak menunggu lama iapun segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Daddy kenapa?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya begitu menyadari gelagat aneh yang Sehun tunjukan.

"Eh? bukan apa-apa Baby, Daddy hanya sedikit melamun tadi," ucap Sehun seraya memijit tengkuknya. Sial! belum apa-apa saja dia sudah segrogi ini, apa lagi bila memberitahukan hubungannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh! lain kali kalau naik mobil sendiri jangan melamun ya Daddy, Baekhyie tak mau Daddy kenapa-napa," ucapnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ia Baekhie sayang," tangannya terulur dan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun itu memang putrinya yang manja namun menggemaskan.

0

0

0

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Terlihat Luhan sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Lulu! ayo masuk," Seru Baekhyun dibalik kaca mobil yang sudah ia turunkan.

"P-pagi Daddy, pagi Baekhie," Sapa Luhan dengan sedikit gugup.

"Pagi/pagi, Grogi ya semobil sama Daddy?" goda Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka. Tak ada kecurigaan sebenarnya, memang begitulah biasanya kalau dua sahabatnya itu bertemu Daddynya.

"Baekhie~," Luhan pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

Sikap manis Luhan rupanya mengundang kekehan geli dibibir Sehun. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama melihat sahabatnya yang malu-malu kucing itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian siap berangkat?" tanya Sehun seraya melihat keduanya secara bergantian.

"Siap/siap," ucap keduanya serempak.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun dan Luhan ngobrol ala kadarnya sementara Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis sambil terfokus pada laju mobilnya.

Endus endus

'Eh? wangi parfum ini? ah! iya aku mengingatnya, ini sama dengan wangi parfum wanitanya Daddy, tapi itu berarti wanginya sama dengan milik Luhan,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apa Luhan sudah sarapan?" tanya Sehun setelah keduanya tak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"S-sudah Daddy, lulu sudah sarapan tadi," jawabnya Luhan seraya menggaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Oh itu bagus,"

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam dengan suasana canggung. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tentu saja memicingkan matanya curiga.

'Tak mungkin kan, wanitanya Daddy itu Luhan? ah kurasa tak mungkin, lagian pasti ada orang lain yang memiliki parfum yang sama seperti milik Luhan, Eh? tapi biasanya barang-barang milik luhan itu limited edition, ah! entahlah, semoga saja itu bukan Luhan,' Ia sedikit curiga, tapi rasanya sangat tak mungkin kalau itu Luhan. Lagi pula mana mungkin Daddynya mengencani sahabat anaknya sendiri kan? jadi itu pasti tak mungkin.

000

"Kyungie sayang,"

"Berhentilah bertingkah menjijikan Kai! kau tak malu dilihat orang banyak," Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa malu ditempeli seperti ini. Apa lagi ada segerombolan biang gosip yang menatapnya sepertinya masih memusuhinya. Mungkin mereka belum menerima kenyataan kalau ia dan Jongin sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku, apa salahnya," Nyatanya Jongin tak mau tau dengan keadaan sekitar dan malah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo risih sungguh.

"Kai please, ini masih disekolah," ucapnya seraya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Jadi kalau dirumah mau?" godanya seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kai!"

Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Jongin menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Masih bagusan Chanyeol pacar sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah, tapi morning kiss dulu,"

"Kai!"

"Berhenti bermesraan di depan umum Kai!"

Itu suara Luhan yang baru datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Ais si crewet dan si mungil rupanya," ucap Kai seraya memijit tengkuknya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mungil Jongin!" Tentu Baekhyun tau kalau yang dimaksud Jongin adalah dirinya.

"Bahkan pacarmu lebih mungil," ucap Luhan seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga mungil Luhan!" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Sesama mungil dilarang saling ejek," ucap Jongin seraya mendengus geli.

"Kai/Kai!"

"Haha sampai jumpa lagi baby Kyungie," tanpa rasa bersalah Jongin melenggang pergi.

000

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Di meja yang paling ujung, terdapat 5 orang yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya bersama.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan wanitanya Daddy," tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara.

"Uhuk uhuk,"

"Lulu kau tak apa?"

Tentu mereka khawatir melihat Luhan yang tersedak. Dengan gesit Baekhyun segera menyodorkan air minum pada Luhan.

"Hati-hati Lulu," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun masih belum curiga, ia hanya mengira Luhan tersedak biasa. Setalah sahabatnya itu tenang, giliran Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Oh ya, kau bilang Daddy tampan sudah punya kekasih? Uhh berarti aku tak ada harapan lagi," Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa menyadari kalau Jongin sudah menekuk wajahnya.

"Enmm, aku harap dia wanita yang baik dan menyayangi Daddy dengan tulus," ucap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Berarti sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai Mommy baru ya," ucap Chanyeol ala kadarnya. Ia sungguh tak tau harus bereaksi apa menanggapinya. Karena ia juga belum memiliki gambaran ibu tiri itu seperti apa.

"Mungkin, Daddy sudah berjanji akan mengenalkannya padaku, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, aku jadi ingin membuntutinya saat dia berkencan dengan wanita itu," ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Bahu luhan langsung menegang seketika. Nafasnya tercekat sementara matanya bergulir panik.

"Huss, tak baik membuntuti orang pacaran, apa lagi yang kau buntuti adalah orang dewasa," ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan. Ia hanya tak mau kekasih imutnya ini terkontaminasi hal-hal yang berbau dewasa.

"Tapi aku penarasan Channie," rengek Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku juga penasaran, kau juga penasaran kan Lulu?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang tengah di landa kepanikan.

"Hahh? Eh? t-tentu saja haha," Kalau boleh jujur Luhan belum siap menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Lalu saat melihat Baekhyhun yang mengeryitkan alisnya Luhan semakin panik saja.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita membuntuti Daddy saja," usulnya kemudian dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menyenggol perutnya seraya menunjuk kearah Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Ahaha a-aku rasa aku tak bisa," kekehnya seraya menggaruk dagunya.

"Lalukan saja, kenapa melihatku seperti itu!"

Jelas sekali kalau Jongin tengah marah. Senyum diwajah Kyungsoo langsung hilang begitu menyadari raut wajah yang Jongin tunjukan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung saat kelimanya terdiam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ehmm, lagi pula kita tak tau kapan Daddy akan bertemu kekasihnya itu, kurasa kita tak mungkin membuntutinya,"

Baekhyun yang memutuskan angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Itu benar, lebih baik kau mencari tau kapan Daddy mu akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu, aku akan menemanimu membuntutnya," tambah Chanyeol seraya memijit tengkuknya. Ia hanya baru tau kalau Jongin rupanya tipe pencemburu.

"Emm, j-jangan lupa ajak aku, karena kurasa dua teman kita ini punya masalahmya sendiri,"

"Luhan," cicit Baekhyun seraya menatap Luhan tajam. Baekhyun hanya memperingatkan Luhan agar tak memperkeruh suasana.

"Oh aku tak keberatan tentu saja, lagi pula kami tak ada masalah kan? cinta sepihak itu sudah biasa bagiku, sejak awal memang kita tak pernah jadian,"

Suasana semakin memanas ketika Jongin mengatakan itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Meskipun ia belum mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Jongin, tapi ia kira cukup hanya dengan pengklaiman Jongin waktu itu. Tapi rupanya selama ini ia salah mengira. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan wajahnya setelahnya.

"Ehmm, Baby sepulang sekolah mau mampir kerumah? Umma merindukanmu," kali ini Chanyeol yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hah? Oh oke, a-aku juga merindukan Umma," Jawab Baekhyun kikuk. Ia hanya tak sempat untuk sekedar tersipu malu disaat suasananya yang mencekam seperti ini.

"A-aku rasa harus ketoilet sekarang," Luhan yang beranjak terlebih dahulu dari sana dan pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! aku ikut Lu," Baekhyun pun segera menyusul Luhan. Buknnya mau meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri, tapi ia ingin memberi kesempatan keduanya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya.

"Ehmm, sebaiknya aku pergi juga, selesaikan masalah kalian, jangan saling keras kepala seperti ini,"

Setelah menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, Chanyeol pun segera pergi menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan.

000

"Kejutan!"

Luhan tak tau, ia harus senang atau sedih saat melihat Ummanya kini ada dihadapannya. Dia baru saja menikmati hubungan percintaannya dengan Sehun, tapi kini Ummanya datang dan akan merenggut kebebasannya kembali.

"Hei? apa kau tak senang Umma pulang Hannie?" tangan Nyonya Xi masih merentang berharap mendapat pelukan rindu dari putrinya, tapi putrinya malah berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ah t-tentu saja Lulu senang Umma, hanya saja kenapa Umma tak bilang kalau mau pulang? Kan Lulu bisa menjemput Umma dibandara," ucapnya seraya berhambur kepelukan Ummanya.

"Umma kan mau memberimu kejutan sayang, tapi sayangnya yang diberi kejutan tak seperti yang Umma harapkan," Nyonya Xi pura-pura merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ais Umma, mana oleh-oleh untuk Lulu? Umma tak lupa kan?" rengeknya manja. Padahal hal itu semata-mata ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ummanya.

"Dia menunggumu dikamar, kau sih lama sekali pulangnya,"

Keduanya pun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

0

0

"Tiga baju manis untuk putri Umma dan 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana? apa kau suka?"

Nyonya Xi tampak antusias menunjukan tiga buah dress manis itu kepada Luhan.

"Manis sih ma, tapi KENAPA WARNANYA SAMA UMMA? mana kuning lagi, Lulu kan mau warna pink, kuning untuk Baekhie dan hijau untuk Kyungie ais," Luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menjimpit salah satu dres itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Haha namanya juga kembaran, kan Lulu mintanya yang kembaran," Nyonya Xi hanya terkekeh garing seraya menggaruk dagunya.

"Maksud Lulu sama modelnya Umma bukan warnanya hik," Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis sekarang. Ummanya itu memang paling unik sedunia.

"Lah itu modelnya kan juga sama,"

Oke, kalau diteruskan hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin gondok saja.

"Hei jangan cemberut begitu dong, kapan-kapan Umma bawakan lagi, janji deh," bujuk Nyonya Xi seraya mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Iya deh," Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah setelahnya.

"Lagian kalau kalian memakainya pasti akan terlihat lucu, seperti anak kembar kyaaa!" ucap Nyonya Xi seraya memekik heboh.

"Umma, yang ada kita akan disangka anak panti asuhan kalau pakai baju seragaman begitu, atau akan dikira girl band nyasar,"

"Haha kau ini ada-ada saja, sebagai gantinya, ini sepatu baru untuk Lulu yang manis, bagaimana? Lulu suka?" ucap Nyonya Xi seraya menyodoekan sepatu warna putih kepada Luhan.

Wajah Luhan yang tadinya mendung, mendadak jadi cerah.

"Aaaa aku sayang Umma!" tak menunggu lama Luhan segera mengambil alih sepatu itu dari tangan Ummanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yah, kenapa yang dipeluk malah sepatunya dan bukan Ummanya?" Nyonya Xi kembali merajuk.

"Hehe, makasih Umma ku yang cantik" Luhanpun segera meletakkan sepatunya dan segera memeluk Ummanya.

"Thank you Umma, love you,"

"Love You too,"

Luhan memang senang Umma nya datang. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan hubungannya bersama Sehun. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang seperti tengah menaruh curiga terhadapnya. Kini harus ditambah dengan kedatangan Ummanya.

TBC

Aku kehilangan greget ff ini, huaaa, kasih motifasi please, hehe peace maaf baru di up lagi.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luhan sangat senang ketika Sehun mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Meskipun begitu, ada sedikit keresahan di hatinya. Sedari tadi ia menajamkan pandangannya kesegala arah memastikan tak akan ada yang memgikuti mereka. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan keamanannya.

"Luhan kenapa? sedari tadi Daddy lihat Luhan terlihat gelisah?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

Luhan pun meringis sebagai jawabannya. "Lulu takut Daddy," jawabnya sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di lengan Sehun.

Sehun pun memutar wajahnya menghadap Luhan dan menatapnya lamat. "Takut? apa yang Luhan takutkan?"

"Baekhie Daddy, ia ingin mencari tau siapa wanitanya Daddy, bahkan ia berniat membuntuti Daddy," Jawab Luhan dengan kecemasan diwajahnya.

"B-benarkah?" tentu Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Oh! seperti ia harus mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada putrinya tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Emm," Luhanpun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya tak hanya itu yang membuat Lulu takut Daddy," sambung Luhan kemudian.

Sehun pun hanya terdiam dan menunggu ucapan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Umma, Umma sudah kembali Daddy,"

Pupil mata Sehun pun melebar karenanya. Oh! apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hubungan mereka bahkan baru terhitung hari dan belum banyak mengukir kenangan indah bersama.

"Lulu takut Umma tau hubungan kita dan melarang Lulu Bertemu Daddy lagi, Lulu takut Umma melarang karena Lulu terlalu kecil untuk Daddy," ucap Luhan sedih.

Sehun pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba mengusir keresahan dihatinya. Mau bagaimanapun ia adalah pria dewasa yang harus selalu bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua keputusan yang ia ambil. "Luhan, sebelum Daddy memutuskan menerima Luhan, Daddy sudah memikirkan masak-masak apa konsekuensi yang harus Daddy tanggung, Kalau Baekhie mengetahui hubungan kita, maka serahkan semuanya pada Daddy, biar Daddy yang memberi pengertin pada Baekhie,"

"Emm tapi Lulu takut Daddy, bagaimana kalau Baekhie tak menyetujui hubungan ini, Baekhie selalu bilang kalau ia tak mau punya Mommy baru seperti Lulu,"

"Serahkan semua pada Daddy, dan masalah Umma mu, Luhan tenang saja, kalau dia sampai tau, maka Daddy akan secara pribadi menemuinya dan meminta restunya apapun yang terjadi," ucap Sehun sembari mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Daddy," Luhan pun berbinar senang mendengarnya. Ia lega, lega sekali mendengarnya. Memang tak salah ia mencintai pria dewasa yang penuh pesona ini. Iapun segera berhambur kepelukan Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

000

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tampak mengusap usap punggung Kekasihnya.

"T-ternyata benar, Lulu orangnya," ucapnya dengan eksperi syok yang terlihat jelas.

"Y-ya, aku juga tak menyangka kalau Luhan orangnya," ucap Chanyeol kikuk.

"Tapi kenapa harus Lulu? tidak kah ia terlalu muda untuk Daddy?"

"Baekhie, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dulu dari sini?" bujuk Chanyeol sambil menuntun Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

0

0

Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran, Chanyeol pun segera menuntun Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku baru tau kalau selera Daddy itu anak-anak," terlihat jelas kecewanya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhie dengar, aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu, tapi kuharap kau tak marah pada Luhan dan juga Daddy, Luhan sahabatmu dan Daddy juga orang selalu menyayangimu selama ini,"

"Tapi kenapa harus Luhan? aku yakin masih banyak wanita dewasa diluar sana yang berhati baik dan cantik, sedangkan Luhan? Oh aku tak tau kalau dia benar-benar serius menyukai Daddy, aku kira selama ini kami hanya bercanda atau sejenisnya, ku pikir dia hanya sekedar mengagumi Daddy saja,"

"Aku juga tak tau Baekhie, tapi bisakah kau pura-pura tak tau tentang ini dulu? setidaknya tunggulah sampai mereka mengakui hubungan mereka? ini demi persahabatan kalian, jangan sampai terjadi kecanggungan di antara kalian Ok?" ucap Chanyeol memberi pengertian.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini," Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Emm Kita pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguan kepalanya tanpa membuka matanya.

Chanyeol tau apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Pasti berat baginya mengetahui Daddynya mengencani sahabatnya sendiri yang nyatanya masih belia itu.

000

Pagi menjelang, rutinitas sarapan pagi pun tercipta di ruang makan kediaman Oh.

"Baby? ada apa? kenapa sarapannya hanya diacak-acak seperti itu?" tanya Sehun pada Putrinya. Ia sungguh heran pada sikap yang ditunjukan putrinya. Bahkan semalam pun begitu. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu jam berapapun ia pulang. Tapi tadi malam ia tak mendapatinya disana dan saat ia memeriksanya, ternyata Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Bahkan saat inipun ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang murung dan tanpa minat menyantap sarapannya.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu asyik dengan dunia suramnya hingga tak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Baby," panggil Sehun lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun.

"Ah ya?" Baekhyun pun meringis dan menunjukan senyum palsunya.

Sehun pun meletakkan sendoknya dan memfokuskan diri pada Baekhyun. "Apa Baby ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhie hanya tak nafsu makan Daddy, entah mengapa Baekhie jadi teringat Mommy,"

Deg

Seperti ada tamparan yang menyadarkan Sehun pada mendiang istrinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba? pikirnya.

"Sudah lama kita tak mengunjungi Mommy, Baekhie rindu," tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Baekhyun pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, meskipun ia tak pernah melihat wajah ibunya secara langsung, tapi ia tau karna Sehun sudah menunjukan foto Xiumin padanya.

"Huhh, jadi begitu? baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Mommy sepulang sekolah nanti?" putus Sehun kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Emm Oke, tapi Daddy jangan lupa membeli bunga untuk Mommy ya," ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tentu Baby," jawabnya seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

000

Kalau melihat kedekatan kedua sejoli ini. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka sudah berbaikan. Dimana terlihat Jongin dengah membisikan sesuatu lalu dibalas cubitan keras di pinggang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aww sakit Kyungie," rengek Jongin sok imut.

Sementara Kyungsoo pun mendengus dan pura-pura tak peduli.

"Waah kalian sudah berbaikan?" ucap Baekhyun takjub.

Pipi Kyungsoo pun bersemu merah ketika tiba-tiba Jongin merengkuh pinggangnya mesra. "Bukankah kami pasangan yang serasi?" ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum idiot.

"Ya ya, sangat serasi," jawab Baekhyun disertai kekehan di bibirnya.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa Luhan tiba-tiba yang baru muncul di pintu kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Pagi Lu," jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Pagi Lulu,"

"Pagi Luhan," sapa Jongin sambil melambai kearah Luhan.

"Uwaah kalian berbaikan? syukurlah," ucap Luhan ketika melihat letak tangan Jongin yang satunya. Di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu sementara Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Begitulah hehe,"

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu sahabatku tak akn galau lagi," ucap Luhan senang. Kemudian iapun mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Sepertinya bunga-bunga cinta sedang bermekaran di kelas ini, benarkan Baekhie," ucap Luhan dengan nada jenaka.

Namun Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga tak memberi tanggapan apapun pada Luhan.

"Baekhie, are you oke?" Luhan pun mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, dan mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya? ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hemm, sedang memikirkan apa sih? Pangeran Chan chan mu itu kah?" tanya Luhan dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Ehh? t-tidak kok, kau ini," Baekhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Benarkah itu kau Lu? wanitanya Daddy?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. 'Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapmu Lu kau begini?'

"Lalu memikirkan apa? kulihat kau sedikit lesu Baekhie? ayo katakan padaku ada apa?" pinta Luhan dengan wajah penasarannya.

'Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya sekarang? sementara aku sendiri masih bingung harus bagaimana,'

"Baiklah, ceritakan nanti saja kalau kau sudah siap, lagi pula bell barusaja berbunyi," putus Luhan kemudian selang setelah bell berbunyi.

TBC

Hello Apa kabar? hehe

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Aku kehilangan mood ku, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar semua ff ku yang masih menggantung bisa terselesaikan semua, semoga.

Bolehkah aku minta semangat dari kalian? sebuah kata yang memotivasi mungkin?

-Salam damai inchan88-


	7. Chapter 13

"Daddy pacaran sama Lulu ya?"

Sungguh lidah memang tak bertulang. Juga perasaan tak nyaman itulah yang mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera memastikan kebenarannya.

Sehun tentu terkejut karenanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau putrinya akan membahasnya secepat ini. Padahal baru 3 hari yang lalu Luhan memberitahunya.

"Benarkan Dad? Baekhie pernah sekali melihat Daddy dan Lulu berkencan," ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa Sehun menyangkalnya? terlebih putrinya itu sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia pun menghela nafas guna sedikit merilekskan diri sebelum menggenggam tangan putrinya.

"Maaf kan Daddy sayang,"

Lidah Baekhyun kelu seketika. Meskipun sudah mengetahuinya sendiri, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Daddynya malah semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Daddy memang tak tau diri beraninya mengencani sahabat putri Daddy sendiri," ucap Sehun penuh sesal.

Kesedihan itu tertangkap jelas di mata Baekhyun. Sekarang ia jadi bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin melukai Daddynya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sedikit kecewa karna Daddynya mengencani gadis yang seharusnya lebih pantas menjadi anaknya.

"T-tapi kenapa harus Luhan Dad? bukankah banyak wanita baik yang lebih pantas bersama Daddy? A-apakah Luhan tak terlalu muda untuk Daddy?"

"Kau tau? 17 tahun Daddy menahan diri agar tak melirik wanita manapun hingga kini, saat itu yang Daddy pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya agar putri Daddy tak kekurangan kasih sayang meskipun tak memiliki Mommy, Daddy hanya ingin Baekhie merasa cukup meski hanya memiliki Daddy seorang,"

"Namun sayangku, biar bagaimanapun Daddy tetaplah pria dewasa, seorang pria yang sudah pernah merasakan kehangatan serta kasih sayang seorang wanita yaitu Mommy mu, ada kalanya Daddy merindukan itu juga,"

Tentu Baekhyun tak tau saranya karna ia belum pernah menjadi orang dewasa. Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Mungkin saat ini adalah batas pertahanan diri Daddy, Daddy tak kuasa menolak ketika ada wanita yang mendekati Daddy dan menawarkan kasih sayang itu, dan kebetulan saja wanita yang mendekati Daddy saat ini adalah Luhan,"

Benarkah begitu? Baekhyun masih merasa sangsi dengan itu. Logikanya masih belum bisa menerianya.

"Benar kalau Luhan terlalu muda untuk Daddy, tapi sayangnya Daddy tak bisa memilih kepada siapa Daddy akan jatuh cinta untuk yang ke dua kalinya, sama halnya hati Baekhie yang memilih Chanyeol untuk di cintai, apakah Baekhie bisa memilih orang lain untuk di cintai? "

Jawabannya tentu tidak. Bahkan dari awal ia masuk sekolah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Rasanya ia tak pernah tertarik pada pria manapun selain Chanyeol.

"Dan sepertinya Daddy sudah terlanjur menyayangi Luhan, rasanya tak mungkin kalau Daddy bisa mencintai orang lain lagi,"

Jadi artinya kalau tidak dengan Luhan Daddynya tak akan menikah lagi dan menduda selamanya? Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung karenanya. Mana mungkin ia setega itu membiatkan Daddynya sendiri selamanya.

"Lagi pula sayangku, bukankah Luhan wanita yang baik dan menyayangi Baekhie juga?"

Ya, Luhan memang sahabat yang baik yang menyayanginya dan juga menyayangi Kyungsoo. Meskipun terkadang wanita itu gemar sekali menjahilinya. Tapi tetap saja tidakkah Luhan terlalu muda untuk Daddynya?

"Bukannya bagus Baekhie punya Mommy muda yang seumuran? kan Baekhie bisa punya Mommy sekalikus teman happy-happy ketika Daddy masih di kantor? apalagi Baekhie sudah tau luar dalam seperti apa sifat Luhan yang sebenarnya, bukan begitu?"

Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan Daddynya. Tapi Baekhyun masih merasa kalau itu salah. Karna usia mereka terlalu jauh untuk menjalin hubungan yang intim seperti itu.

"Ah apa yang Daddy bicarakan? seolah-olah Daddy bisa menikahi Luhan saja, padahal Baekhie belum menyetujuinya kan? belum tentu juga orang tua Luhan merestui hubungan kami,"

Sehun tersenyum miris meratapi pemikiran konyolnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir sejauh itu sementara Luhan saja belum lulus sekolah.

Tak ada niat secuilpun bagi Baekhyun menyakiti hati Daddy nya. Baekhyun hanya belum bisa menerima hubungan mereka itu saja.

"D-daddy, B-baekhie Baekhie-,"

"Hussst,"

Sehun pun segera membawa putrinya kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan Daddy ya, Daddy terlalu egois benar? hahh tak apa-apa kalau Baekhie tidak setuju, Daddy mengerti, sudah jangan menangis lagi, maafkan Daddy ya?"

Hati Sehun ngilu mendengar suara isakan putrinya yang pilu. Sebesar apapun cintanya pada Luhan, tentu jauhlah lebih besar cintanya pada putri mungilnya.

"B-bukan begitu Daddy hik, B-baekhie Baekhie tak keberatan Daddy dengan siapapun,"

"Baekhie hanya takut kalau tingkah kekanakan Luhan nanti malah merepotkan Daddy, Baekhie tak suka kalau Daddy terluka, Baekhie ingin yang terbaik untuk Daddy," ujar Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya.

Mau tak mau Sehun pun terharu dan lega mendengarnya. Rupanya putrinya menghawatirkanya begitu besar.

"Begini saja Baby, bisakah Baekhie memberi kesempatan untuk Daddy bersama Luhan untuk sekarang? kalau seandainya orang tua Luhan nantinya menentang dan tak merestui hubungan kami maka Daddy siap untuk mundur teratur, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun pun menatap lekat wajah Daddynya. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan dan tatapan penuh harap disana. Mana bisa ia mengatakan tidak setelah mengingat semua pengorbanan yang selama ini Daddynya Lakukan untuknya.

"Daddy serius mencintai Luhan? bukan karna faktor kebutuhan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Tentu saja Daddy mencintai Luhan, tapi tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan faktor kebutuhan?" Kali ini Sehun yang mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah. Ia pun menusuk nusuk dada bidang Daddynya dengan jari telunjuk.

"I-itu,"

Matanya bergulir kesana kemari tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bahkan tak tau kenapa pemikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya hingga lidahnya yang tak bertulang itu melontarkannya.

Melihat kepanikan itu Sehun seketika mengerti maksud dari perkataan putrinya.

"Yak! sejak kapan putri Daddy punya pengikiran nakal seperti itu hoh?"

Lalu Sehun pun menyentil dahi Baekhyun gemas.

"Akh! Daddy sakit," pekik Baekhyun seraya mengusap dahinya.

"Makanya jangan nakal, siapa yang sebenarnya sudah menodai kepolosan putri Daddy heh?" gerutu Sehun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Luhan Dad, Luhan yang selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat dewasa di hadapan Baekhie," jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Ah! jadi Luhan biangnya. Nanti tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk menyentil dahi wanita nakalnya yang satu itu karna sudah menodai kepolosan putrinya. Ah! Sehun gemas sendiri memikirkan seperapa agresifnya Luhan mendekatinya selama ini. Tidak salah lagi memang Luhan lah biang dari hilangnya kepolosan putri mungilnya itu.

000

"Baekhie matanya kenapa ih? kok kaya kodok?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Iya kenapa cerita-cerita kalau ada masalah jangan dipendem sendiri, pasti habis mewek kan semalam?" sambung Luhan.

Gara-gara kamu Luhan. Pengennya bilang gitu, tapi apa daya lidah tak sampai ke hati. Baekhyun mana tega menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu.

"Nggak lagi berantem sama Chanyeol kan?"

"Eh? e-enggak kok, tentu saja tidak, aku baik-baik saja sama Chanyeol," sangkal Baekhyun.

"Lah terus kenapa? tak mungkin kan berantem sama Daddy?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan penyebab mata bengkak sahabatnya itu.

Deg

Sementara itu Luhan tampak menegang ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyebut Daddy dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Hah? ya enggak lah, kau ini ada-ada saja Kyungie," sangkal Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah Luhan. Matanya pun menangkap gelagat tak biasa dari sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"A-aku, aku hanya merindukan Mommy, makanya saat melihat foto Mommy semalam aku langsung menangis," kilahnya.

"Ah jadi begitu, Baekhie tak boleh sedih lagi, nanti Mommynya ikut sedih disana, kan ada Mommy Kyungsoo, jadi Baekhie jangan sedih lagi ya, bukan begitu Lulu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Ah i-iya, lagian ada Mommy Lulu juga kan, Baekhie jangan sedih lagi," sambung Luhan dengan kikuk.

Saat ini Luhan seperti kucing yang takut ketahuan mencuri ikan asin.

"Kalian ini selalu saja main rumah-rumahan, Kyungie ingat kau sudah punya Jongin, kau mau dia marah lagi?" gerutu Baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau luhan, kau sama saja,"

"Ya ampun Lucu sekali putriku ini," tutur Kyungsoo lagi sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aw sakit Kyung," protesnya.

"Makanya punya muka jangan imut-imut kaya pantat bayi, sambung Luhan sambil ikut mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang satunya,"

"Luhan!"

"Hahahah,"

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama

-TBC-

Ini cerita jaman kapan ya? ada yang masih menanti? pengen aku edit aku ubah diksi nya tapi kok ya filenya malah udah nggak ada huhuhu (T-T) ya sudahlah.

Maaf ya kalau garing, beginilah kalau lagi nggak ada Mood nulis tapi dipaksain.

Peace

\\('3')/ V

-Salam damai inchan88-


	8. Forgive Me

-Forgive Me-

(T-T) Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Karena Chapter 1-6 cerita ini dengan sangat terpaksa saya hapus.

mau bagaimana lagi? Niat hati mau mengedit cerita ku yang lainnya/ mau memperbaiki tiap chapternya, tapi malah cerita ini yang teredit, matanya sliwer salah lihat judul, mungkin karna belum minum AQu* hwaaa T-T

Alhasil tadi sebelum terhapus Chap 1-6 itu berisi cerita yang lain, kan nggak nyambung jadinya, mau di kembalikan tak ada tombol Undo, file aslinya juga sudah ke hapus.

Karna itulah dengan sangat terpaksa saya hapus.

Maafkan keteledoran dan ketidak telitianku ini,

Apa sebaiknya story ini saya hapus saja?

Apa di lanjutkan dulu seadanya?

Masalah chap 1 sampe 6 nya yang saya hapus nanti akan saya ketik ulang lagi dari awal, tapi mungkin nanti agak berbeda ceritanya meskipun intinya sama,

Saya minta pendapat readernim yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Hapus atau lanjut meskipun chap 1-6 nggak ada?

Atau ngetik chap 1-6 nya dulu kali ya?

Atau hapus saja biar kelar? T-T

Hapus aja kali ya?

Please kasih tanggapan biar saya bisa menindaklanjuti cerita ini mau di gimanakan.

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
